


Home

by beenwandering



Series: tumblr made me do it [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, reflective, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenwandering/pseuds/beenwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unrelated stories.</p><p>1. Hunith sends her only son off to bigger and better things.<br/>2. Merlin and Arthur, waking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracious_Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracious_Anne/gifts).



> Unedited freewrite in response to the prompt "Merlin and Hunith."

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, of course. But you need this.”

Merlin sighed, looked down at his bag, picked tightly with scraps of cloth and what food would make the trip with him. “I don’t need to leave.”

His mother reached a hand out to him. She grasped his shoulder. “You need to learn. Gaius can help you understand you gift in a way I never could. Here.” She held out a sealed paper to him. “Give this to Gaius when you arrive so he knows it’s you.”

Merlin reluctantly took the letter and added it to his bag. “What if we don’t get along? What if he doesn’t really want me there? What if I’m not any good?” All the fears that had been swirling through his head came tumbling out of his mouth. “I already know how to use magic, what if he can’t teach me any more? What will you do here alone?”

Hunith gathered him in her arms. “I’m a big girl, Merlin. Don’t you worry about me. And don’t worry about your uncle. Gaius knows more about magic than most people, he’s quite the learned man. And he already loves you, you’re his favorite nephew.” She patted his head, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m his only nephew,” he replied. A smile forced its way onto his mouth.

“There we go,” Hunith said. “That’s the Merlin I know. You’re strong, you’re smart, and you are ready for this, Merlin. I know it’s different and scary, but I know the little boy I raised all these years is capable of anything. Everything. You are capable of so much more then you even know, Merlin.”

Merlin stood up and faced his mother. Her words always comforted him, her faith in him gave him strength. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, inhaling deeply. “I’ll try, mother.”

She ran her thumb under his eyes, drying off the slight dampness that had appeared there before grabbing him into one last hug. “Be brave, Merlin. Write me.” And with that she steered him toward the door of their home.

Their little home had always been so small for the two of them. Hunith knew it was about to get a lot bigger and lonelier and part of her longed to keep Merlin with her, keep him safe and nearby. She knew his life was bigger than their small home in their small village. She took comfort in the thoughts as he walked on, slowly disappearing over the horizon, that he was walking toward his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Athur, waking.

His eyes blinked open slowly, against his wishes. They were heavy and he was in pain. He just wanted to close them again and retreat into darkness, but the noises in the room pestered him awake.

“Arthur.” That was him, right? Oh everything hurt. “Arthur, I’m sorry, but I have to check on you. Do you know who I am?”

“Merlin?” His voice was raspy, his throat was dry. “What…?”

Merlin’s face came into focus and Arthur could make out a smile on his face. It wasn’t the same bright smile he was used to, it looked like he was forcing himself to be happy for Arthur’s sake. “Your concussion; the doctor told me I had to wake you every two hours. Now can you tell me where we are?”

Arthur frowned a bit and forced himself to look around the room. A side table with too many papers and tea stains, a few mismatched paintings hung on the walls, a closet with clothes and shoes spilling from it, and a bed he was currently sunken into, comfortably surrounded by a fluffed duvet. “Our bedroom?” He knew he should be offended by the simple question, but considering how long it took him to answer, he supposed he understood the concern.

“Good,” Merlin said to him quietly. He leaned close to Arthur’s arm and rested his hand gently on Arthur’s face. “I hate to wake you. I can see how much you’re hurting.” His fingers traced his temple, soothing the wrinkled muscles Arthur hadn’t realized he’d been tensing.

“I’ll be okay,” Arthur told him. His voice still wasn’t strong and certainly not as confident as he expected. “I’ve been hurt worse than this before.”

Merlin shot him a skeptical grin. “I’m sure. You’re a big tough football player, right? This won’t slow you down for long. Now get some rest.” He laced their fingers together. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited freewrite in response to the prompt "Merlin/Athur, waking."


End file.
